You're Sailing My Life
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Valentine's Day Drabble: Sometimes, just sometimes you can't help who you fall for, even if they do tell knock knock jokes and hide secret cute notes in your mathbooks. -For Welcome To Maddieland.


**Welp, here is my drabble :) This is for you Welcome To Maddieland. I hope you like this because I haven't really ever had a conversation and know what you like... But I do love your writing :)**

Todd leaned back in her purple plush chair, annoying her with each and every annoying knock-knock joke he had learned from his peers.

He knew the glare that was raging in her amber orbs. It formed everytime Claire would sweep in with her gushy love stories about Cam or when Alicia would consistently talk about her locker full of valentine cards and chocolates.

Once again Massie rolled her eyes, "Todd, what are you doing here? Because if you tell another knock-knock joke I am going to throw you out my window."

Todd cringed as Massie's hand swung towards the direction of the window. She wasn't kidding; Massie Block never kids around.

"Well I brought you umm a present." Todd grinned and held out a small package. Massie stared at it, her eyes speculating every inch. The awful wrapping, the horrible handwriting in purple Sharpee, and the green christmas bow that he probably had recycled from two Christmas's ago.

But even depsite the horrible appearance, the thought made her smile widely and openly. She took it in her own interest and unwrapped it, letting the snowman paper fall onto her country white colored carpet.

A small letter lie on the unopened movie case of Peter Pan. She smiled even more. Especially since it was her first date with Todd. She was so embarassed to be sneaking around Claire's house, watching a kids movie with a boy two years younger than her especially since it was with her best friends little brother. Not to mention the movie wasn't even a teenage movie.

But after watching it, sharing popcorn and a Coca Cola, and all of the laughs with Todd she simply didn't care.

_Dear Massie,_

_By the time you look up to find me, I will be gone._

_Hopefully I am on your mind. I know we don't talk much anymore, but Valentines Day is tomorrow just so you know. _

_You will find the best in life inside your worst enemy. _

_Sincerely, Todd Mathew Lyons (;_

Massie raised her eyesbrows in confusion as she looked up to expect Todd to be gone, but he wasn't. He stadning by her door, leaning casually against it as if he wasn't the sensitive and loving type. They sure had grown up, no longer nagging each other, smacking each other, pulling each others hair, and stealing each others things.

"Todd Matthew huh?" Massie raised her eyebrows and eloped herself in a hug with Todd. She wans't quite sure how she ended up in a hug with him, but it felt right. It felt like the times where they would share a popsicle in the summer and lay for hours in the sun, trying to catch tans.

"Oh you know." Todd pulled away from the hug and walked out of Massie's room, tossing his head back to see the smile still stretched across her flawless face.

She knew, she definitely knew...

After Todd had left her house, Massie climbed out of her bed and steered herself into her closet, pulling out a colored box full of old memories. She used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe the layer of dust off and carefully took of the lid. She glance at old pictures, read old notes, laughed silently, and most of all vividly relived her past. Unexpectedly, a few small tears rolled down her flawless cheeks. In panic of someone coming up the stairs, she grabbed a clean sock off of her bed and whiped the tears off of her cheeks, carefully not smearing her eyeliner.

_-I'll show the wind how to fly-_

Todd lyons commanded some orders through his megaphone. He liked having the power to do so.

Mrs. Scatchet the art teacher adored him so much that she placed him in charge of the construction and artwork of the whole play, Peter Pan. Todd glanced around, his sparkling green eyes watched Kemp paint the trees in exotic greens and browns, clashing the colors together so vividly. Layne Abeley was painting the canopy of the theater in blues and whites for the sky. A few freshman were painting small things and talking excessively.

Walking around, checking in on everyone, Todd noticed one girl on the deck of the model of the pirate ship, she was lying there, a book in her hand, and a dumbfounded look on her face.

Casually walking up and sitting on the pirate ship, Todd sat down next to Massie Block. The way she sat there alone, peacefully, and working diligently, he loved it. He loved how she was quiet but _so_ loud without speaking.

"And you are doing what?" Todd laughed catching Massie's attention.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Actually I got a detention. Apparently texting in Mrs. Scatchet class is illegal now or something."

Todd chuckled, same old Massie. Before Todd got to speak up Massie looked at him, stared right into his eyes and questioned, "why me, why me out of all people?"

"Oh." Todd whispered, she found it. He meant for her to find it, but he wasn't expecting that initial response.

Todd closed his eyes it was now or never, "Because I love you. I mean I know you are going to tell me that we won't work because of our age or because you are more mature than I am or because Claire is your best friend and blah blah blah. But we have what we have now and don't say that you -

Massie grabbed Todd by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss after pulling apart she whispered, "You really just need to shut up sometimes."

Todd grinned widely like a little kid on Christmas, "well if I get to do that to shut up than I will."

Massie couldn't help but wonder, why out of all places, he would place the note in her math book. With a shove, Massie looked at Todd and laughed, "why my math book?"

Todd giggled, "Because you hate math." Massie glared at him but quickly smiling when Todd went for another kiss. She loved knowing that she could feel his smile on her lips.

For the rest of the year, Massie kept her note in her mathbook, on the same exact page she had found it on.

_I know it was longer than 1,000 words but it wasn't much over. I really hoped you enjoyed it._

_-kailin-_


End file.
